


I Love Him But It's Wrong

by LilyTheOutsider



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Underage Smoking, under
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 17:39:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18833506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyTheOutsider/pseuds/LilyTheOutsider
Summary: Lily Curtis is in love with her older brother Darry who is 22 but she is only 16.





	I Love Him But It's Wrong

When Momma was still alive she said, 'Go for your dreams' I loved my momma very much but Dad never loved me. I think Darrg don't like me much either cause he wants to send me to a girl's home but Soda always tells me to stop saying that. "Lily come on were all going to the theater!" Pony yells. Great just what I need after crying for 5 hours straight...


End file.
